The Kiss
by ytilaturb
Summary: Karmina. How could one kiss make it all so different?


**Okay, so I've wanted to write something for this song because it really holds a place in my heart and I can relate to it. But because I have put it off, someone has beaten me to it. But it's not going to stop me from puting mine up. So enjoy!**

* * *

The Kiss

It all started at a party.

Derek was invited to this killer party on Friday. And when Casey heard about it, she begged Derek to take her. At first he wasn't going to take her but then he saw that cute pout on her face and couldn't resist.

"Fine," Derek said to his step sister. "You can come. But if you end up not having a good time, don't blame me."

She squealed and was about to hug him but he put his hands up.

"No hugs." He said firmly, "I'm leaving in five,"

Casey nodded and ran up to her room. Derek rolled his eyes and waited on the couch for her. Never in a million years did he think that he would be taking Casey to a party. Sure the thought of them going together was something he had always wanted, not that he would ever tell anyone, but the whole step sibling thing got in the way.

And another thing he would never tell anyone; he liked Casey, a lot. And despite the visible fact that she hated him, when he didn't get on her nerves, he saw the real Casey come out. Like when she was with Marti. She was like a child again when Marti asked her to play with her. Or when she was helping Lizzie or Edwin with school work, how they would laugh together. She would never laugh with Derek. And how she helped Nora in the kitchen. Hell, Casey would never help Derek with anything other than school work, and that's only if she got something in return. Derek got to see the Casey she never showed him because he didn't deserve to see that Casey.

"Okay, I'm ready." Casey said when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Derek turned to look and had never seen a simple pair of jeans look so amazing before in his life. Jeans and a shirt with those flats she wears all the time. And her hair was how he liked it. Simple. Half up half down and completely straight. She looked great. Well she always looked great but this time, she looked _really_ great. Aside from Derek and his ripped jeans with his worn out leather jacket, she looked like a piece of artwork. Suddenly he wished he had time to change.

"Derek? Are we gonna go?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sorry,"

--

The party was in full swing when they arrived. When they walked through the door, people stared and gawked at them. Low talking and question of, _did he bring her? _and_ I can't believe she got to come with him._ Derek didn't even think for a second that they were looking at the two of them.

Casey turned to him and put her hand on his forearm, "I'm gonna go look for Emily."

Derek stared at her, trying to think of something to say but he could only nod. For some reason, he couldn't think straight at that moment. It could have been because of the way she looked, the way her touch, even through his jacket, gave him shivers and made his skin burn. In a good way though. She gave him a lingering look before she walked away from him.

--

Casey walked around the crowded living room and through the kitchen to the patio. She hadn't seen Emily yet so she could only hope that she was outside. And sure enough, she was talking to Sam.

"Casey! You came.' Emily said giving her friend a hug.

"Hey, Case." Sam said. "Who are you here with?"

"Derek." Casey said, missing the look on her friends' faces. "I had to beg him to take me along with him."

"Derek actually gave in?" Emily asked, "Usually your mom has to get into it to make him take you anywhere."

"I don't know why but when I asked, he said he would take me."

After a few more minutes of the three talking, Sam excused himself to go find his friend, leaving Emily and Casey to their girl talk.

"I still can't believe he just said he would take you." Emily said, "So un-Derek like."

"Yeah," Casey agreed, "but Derek has been acting weird all week. It's like he's walking on egg shells around me, almost like he…"

"He what?" Emily urged.

"No, he couldn't." Casey said out loud. "There is no way that he could…"

Emily was watching her friend have a mental argument with herself and she stepped in.

"Casey, maybe Derek just wanted to be nice for once to you."

"Right," Casey said uneasy. "I mean yeah, he was just being nice to me. It's nothing more."

And then it dawn on Emily.

"Wait, do you like Derek?"

Casey looked at Emily and bit her lower lip.

"No, I do not like Derek." She said.

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled her to a secluded part of the patio.

"You do don't you."

"I don't know what happened." She sighed out. "One minute I hate him and the next thing I know, I wanna be around him all the time and he's always on my mind and I know it's wrong but I can't help it."

And that was the truth. She couldn't help but feel that Derek may_be_ the one for her. Maybe he was the reason why she her relationships didn't last long and why she didn't like to date that much. It wasn't because Derek always chased them away or because she let him but into her love life, it was because she fell for him.

--

"So you brought Casey?" Sam asked him when he spotted Derek.

"She asked to come, she practically begged me."

"Yeah right," Sam snorted.

Derek looked at Sam.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're too blind to see yourself falling."

"For who, Casey?" Derek asked.

Sam nodded.

"That's just insane." Derek said, "No only is it ridiculous I can't believe I fell for her." He finally admitted. "Is it totally wrong for me to like my step sister?"

"You should tell her, it's not like you can pretend that you don't have feelings for her."

Derek knew that Sam was right. It wasn't like he could just forget all the feelings he felt for her because it would just be impossible. He couldn't go to sleep liking Casey and then wake up and act like he never even liked her to begin with. Feelings don't work that way, you can't just turn them off then you don't want to feel anything. And Derek wished it worked that way but it didn't.

--

The ride was silent.

Derek was surprised Casey wasn't ranting about how much fun she had of didn't have. He hardly saw her around at that party either. He watched Casey out of the corner of his eye as she was leaned up against the car door.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She faced him, "Yeah,"

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for taking me." She smiled at him.

Derek just nodded and continued to drive home. And he suddenly wished that they lived further away.

The car came to a stop and they just stayed in the car for a few seconds. Derek started to get out but Casey grabbed his forearm gently like she did at the party.

"Thanks again." She said to him softly.

And he didn't know what happened or what he was thinking which he probably wasn't thinking, but as soon as she finished her thank you, his lips landed on hers in a soft, delicate kiss.

He felt a spark in that soft kiss and started to deepen it slightly. He then felt Casey respond to it and he deepened it more. And just like that, the word step sibling flew out the window and was just a simple word that separated their relation. Derek was in absolute heaven. One, because Casey didn't push him away, and two, she was kissing back.

Casey, she couldn't believe that it was happening. Sure she had always wanted to kiss Derek since she started liking him and now she was. The thought of it being wrong to her like it was only hours before, was a thought that was pushed to the back of her mind and forgotten completely.

Casey pushed his body back a little and his arm hit the horn and it jerked them out of the kiss.

Derek looked at Casey and her swollen lips and then looked away.

"Oh my God," she said before she hurried out of the car.

She ran into the house before Derek even knew that she was gone. And when he heard the front door close shut, he groaned. Maybe he was misreading her. Maybe he thought she wouldn't have freaked out if he hadn't beeped the horn. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her and maybe he shouldn't have taken her to the party.

He got out of the car slowly and walked inside with his lips still tingling.

--

Casey was in her bed with tears falling from her eyes.

She shouldn't have done that.

But for the first time, she didn't think about what would happen afterwards. She had always heard to follow your heart and when Derek's lips landed on hers, her heart told her to kiss him back and so she did. And the thing was, her heart spoke louder than her mind. She didn't even hear the alarm go off in her mind that what she was doing was wrong. All she did was listen to her heart.

There was a soft knock on her door and she wanted whoever was there to just go away. But they didn't. And without a 'come in' the door opened and Derek came into view.

"Hey." He said to her.

"I don't wanna talk Derek."

"Okay but," he sighed, "I don't do this at all but I'm sorry."

"What?" She asked wiping a tear away.

"I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Casey nodded and Derek left her room.

He was sorry meaning that he regretted it meaning that he thought it was a mistake. It made her cry more.

--

Casey hardly spoke to Derek for the rest of the week. She was afraid that if she did, she would have a rant about what had happened between them. To be honest, she knew that her mom would be so upset if she found out. And if her mom found out that her daughter kissed her step brother then George would know and who knows? They could send her to live with her dad, they could send Derek away to live with his mom, which was a thought that she didn't want to think about.

Derek knew that if anyone found out, he would have a whole new level of heat to deal with. He knew his dad would be so disappointed in him. And he knew that Nora would be angry with him and think that he took advantage of Casey or something and just take her away from him and that was something that he didn't think he could handle.

--

It had been a week since the kiss and they still hadn't spoke to each other.

The parents and the kids were out and it was just the two of them in the house. And Derek wanted nothing more than to go into Casey's room and kiss her senseless. But he knew he would be out of line.

But how could something be so wrong, a sin, feel so good. He couldn't take it anymore.

He got up from his desk and walked over to Casey's room. Without knocking, like always, he walked in and shut her door. She looked up from her book.

"Get out Derek."

"No,"

She put her book and stood up her nose only inches away from his.

"Get out." She demanded.

He simply grabbed her waist, switched positions with her and walked her back against her door. With both of his hands, he grabbed hers and laced his fingers with hers. He brought them a little bit above her head and he leaned in close to her.

Casey tensed up when she felt his breath on her skin. It even sent shivers down her spine.

"Derek, we can't do this." She whispered. "It's wrong."

"I don't care." He whispered back before he kissed her softly.

She responded to his kiss right away and deepened it.

And just like before, the word 'step sibling' and 'wrong' were just words. The thoughts of people finding out like their parents, was just a thought in the back of their minds. It was like nothing mattered and it was just the two of them. It was like everything else in the world had stopped for them to have their moment and this time, there was no car horn to break them out of it.

Derek had let go one of Casey's hands and he cupped the side of her neck while hr free hand traveled up his shirt on his back. Derek groaned into the kiss and Casey broke it to look at him.

"Do you really not care?" She asked breathing hard.

"Only about you," he whispered before taking her lips again.

Just with that kiss, Casey believed him and she let herself forget about simple relative labels and the thoughts of those around her and just about her and Derek.

He did the same. It was just Casey in his mind. And not that it mattered to him, but he didn't care about the people who might find out and he didn't care if people thought it was wrong.

All he cared about at that exact moment in time was the two of them.

* * *

**So there it is. I heard this on the new 90210 and fell in love with it. So I'm not sure if I want this as a one shot or not. Let me know if I should try to make this go in until I get over my writers block.**


End file.
